There are game machines in which a plurality of players alternately operates an operating unit in tune with a rhythm of music. Of the game machines, there has been known a game machine in which a plurality of players plays a game, and each player alternately operates an operating unit while deciding a next player to operate an operating unit through an operation of an operating unit (for example, see Patent Literature 1). As an example of prior art documents relevant to the present invention, in addition to the Patent Literature 1, patent Literature 2 also exists.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-236243 and Patent Literature 2: JP-A No. 2000-155543.